


game night

by amuk



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: It defied common sense how Rider kept beating Weaver. This was a video game, not an actual battle





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh, they totally got to play the video game together at least once. Also, it's so fun trying to figure out what name to give characters. May I never write a fic with two archers or riders.

“How do you keep wining?” Waver complained, dropping the controller. His fingers were cramping up from the past hour and this made no sense. This was a modern game, he was a modern man, and somehow he had not won even once. “You’re not even from this time.”

 

Rider guffawed, slapping him on the back. Ignoring Waver’s cry, he grinned broadly and pointed his thumb at his chest. A chest which proudly displayed a very gaudy t-shirt. “I am the King of Conquerors, boy.”

 

“That explains _nothing_.” Waver winced as he gingerly patted his bruised back. Somehow, Rider had yet to figure out how to control his strength. Or maybe he just didn’t care enough to do it. Either way, Waver was certain he was going to find yet another black mark when he looked in the mirror. “This is a game.”

 

Rider gave him a look, setting down his own controller. “How can I conquer the world if I cannot conquer a simple game?”

 

Which was a fair point. Weaver would give him that. However, this game should have had them both on an even field. His servant could use none of his strength or weapons or even his absurd height. They only had their brains and if there was one thing Waver was confident of, it was his intelligence. He had made it this far because of that.

 

Besides, Rider’s strategies consisted mainly of charging in at full strength. It was reckless and at least Weaver was cautious about it. He set up traps, manoeuvred others, and planned out long term strategies.

 

And yet, somehow, despite it all, Rider still won. It defied all common sense. He wasn’t there in person, there was no way he was charming all of those virtual soldiers into fighting beyond their programming.

 

Stretching his fingers, Waver took a deep breath. “Again.”

 

“Again?” Rider looked him for a long moment before grinning broadly. Picking up his controller again, he nodded. “Challenge me as many times as you want, boy.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Waver picked up his own controller. His servant had better have meant that—he wouldn’t stop until he had won at least once.


End file.
